gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Mortal Kombat vs. DC II: Tournament Edition (FlynnR13)
Mortal Kombat vs DC II: Tournament Edition is a downloadable expansion pack for Mortal Kombat vs. DC II made available through the Playstation Network, Xbox Live, and the Epic Games Store. It contains content from both Warrior Packs as well as new gameplay features, bug fixes, and access to the Warner Bros. Tournament Network, an extensive server that keeps track of a player/team's progress in competitive games and offers cash prizes and awards to any given qualifier. New Gameplay Features Team System A new player system that allows players to join a seven-member Team/Clan and even start up their own. The clan leader can choose from different Status Effects, Multipliers, and "Tournament" Fatalities for their clan and it's members. Members of a clan will get bonus rewards for participating in Tournaments/Special Events, should they meet the representative qualifications. This new system is geared towards competitive play, as the name of this new version suggests. Light Break A light break can be used to break an opponent's combo attack without activating "Clash." This saves players the trouble of having to hammer several inputs in order to get back into action. A light break doesn't punish the attacker as much as a clashing break does, but does allow the defending player to immediately return to the fight after breaking out of a combo. This new move will require the Player to hold down the block command while activating the break. Finish Her/Him! For DC Superheroes In Tournament Edition, DC Superheroes can get the "Finish Her/Finish Him!" stint after beating their opponent. If beaten, however, the match will still end instantly, as they cannot be targeted for fatalities. Because they have a reputation of never directly taking lives, they still won't be able to perform any fatalities themselves but can finish off their opponent in a different manner... Tournament Fatality Similar to MKX's Faction Kills. This kind of fatality is made available depending on what team/clan a player represents during a tournament/special event. Each team/clan can choose up to five fatalities for their representatives, and when activated, will finish off the opponent without directly involving the victorious fighter. Tournament Fatalities are arranged in groups of five and are based around the several factions of the two franchises. New Kombatants (Warrior Pack 1) Mortal Kombat Nightwolf - Grey Cloud is a Native-American Shaman warrior of the Matoka Tribe. He acted as a historian for the North American Indigenous People's Association before the first Mortal Kombat Tournament and was chosen among others by Raiden to represent Earthrealm. Although he didn't last long in the tournament itself, he managed to make it out alive and offer support for the Earthrealm warriors during Darkseid and Shao Kahn's attacks. See also: Nightwolf on the Mortal Kombat Wiki Fatalities |-|Bad-Axe= Nightwolf charges his Tomahawk with a bolt of lightning and throws it at his opponent's head. The high electricity will begin to electrocute the opponent's head until it bursts open. |-|Hana-Kiri= Nightwolf will summon his Eagle spirit, Hana to grab his opponent by their head. Hana will violently throw them to the ground, burrowing their head inside. Hana will swoop back around, this time snatching their torso and flying away with it, while the head is still in the ground and separated from their body. Cetrion - The Elder Goddess of Light, Virtue, and Life. Had her brother Shinnok banished into the Netherrealm long ago when he threatened the Elder Gods for denying his request to absorb Earthrealm's life force. She aided Lady Ashrah and her Sisterhood of Light when they attempted to stop the Ancient Dragon Lord of Outworld from rising again, but could not intervene in his re-awakening due to her status as an Elder Goddess, but could join in during the Final Battle of Armageddon. See also: Cetrion on the Mortal Kombat Wiki Fatalities |-|Cosmic Clash= Cetrion will summon several Meteorites, which will crash into the victim then plummet them into the world's core. The exposed crater will burn away their entire body before it explodes, sending the victim's bones flying out with an influx of magma raining from the skies. |-|Off Orbit= Cetrion will pull her opponent into space. Once she reaches Pluto, she will make the planets in the milky way galaxy align with one another. The opponent is rapidly thrown, sending them crashing directly through each planet before making contact with the Solar System itself. The opponent will be forcefully pulled out of the sun and sent back falling into the arena, with planetary rubble crashing into them. DC Comics Orion - The second son of Darkseid who was traded as an infant for scott-free as a result of a peace treaty between Apokolips and New Genesis. Although he was born with his birth father's destructive nature and insatiable rage, he was taught to control it by Highfather Izaya during his upbringing and became the most powerful warrior known by the two neighboring planets. He rejected Darkseid as his father after learning of his evil ways and helped the Justice League on the two occasions of him invading, and stuck around to prevent future threats to the realms. See also: Orion on the DC Database This Character cannot perform fatalities. Zatanna - Zatanna Zorina Zatara is a Homo Magi, humanoid beings who can tap into magical powers. She is the daughter of the legendary magician Zatara and has worked to live up to his legacy. She also became a very notable stage performer sometime after Darkseid and Shao Kahn's invasion and soon became a member of the Justice League along with Black Canary and Green Arrow, who were both recruited around the same time. Surely a "Hero Magician" would sound a little bizarre to some people, but they clearly haven't met Zatanna... See also: Zatanna on the DC Database This Character cannot perform fatalities. Guest Fighters Candyman - Daniel Robitaille was an African-American slave from the Confederate South before the turn of the century. He fell in love with and impregnated a white woman before he was tortured and killed on behalf of the woman's father. He had his right hand cut off, honey smeared all over his body, and was forced to look into a mirror as an influx of killer bees swarmed his body. He recited the word "Candyman" five times into the mirror before dying and became the undead killing legend of the same name. See also: Candyman on the Horror Film Wiki Fatalities |-|The Only One Who Is Swarmed= Candyman will unleash several of his Bees at his Opponent. As the victim's flesh is ripped away, they will fall on their backside and, as Candyman approaches them, will have their chest stomped with his boot. |-|A Tale To Frighten Children= Candyman will turn the victim around and stick his hook into their lower back. His Opponent will slowly rip away down the middle as Candyman lifts their body up, eventually splitting them in half completely. Duke Nukem - Traci Dukington is a very sensitive man. He loves guns, babes, and Oprah. But he doesn't like having his rides blown up by otherworldly invaders. this inevitably brings out a time where he just chucks his sensitivity out the window and sets out to go get the rest of those alien bastards! He is also known for his best-selling illustration "Why I'm So Great" which sold out faster than Caleb could kill Cheogh on Still Kickin'. See also: The Duke-man himself on his very own wiki! Fatalities |-|Born To Be Wild= Duke will blow off most of the victim's lower body with a rocket launcher, then drag away their lifeless body into the KTIT Radio Studio. He will present to the listeners "Some punk tramp who I kicked the living ass out off is gonna sing for you all! A cult classic to be specific!" before puppeting with the lifeless corpse, giving the audience the impression that the opponent is singing the respective hook of "Born To Be Wild" by the band Steppenwolf. He will then shove the victim's mouth into the microphone. |-|Blown Out Your Ass= In order for this fatality to be executed properly, Duke will need to launch a sticky bomb then roundhouse kick his opponent. The bomb will be lodged into their body, then explode in their gut, separating the upper part of their body from their lower. As soon as they hit the ground, Duke will rest his foot on top of their chest and blow their head off with his Shotgun. New Kombatants (Warrior Pack 2) Mortal Kombat Shang Tsung - A wicked sorcerer under the service of Shao Kahn and consumer of souls who got hold of the Mortal Kombat Tournament over 500 years ago after the Shokan warrior Goro defeated the Great Kung Lao. Since then, he had used the tournament for his sick desires, perverting it into his own image and stealing the souls of fallen Earthrealm warriors. He would eventually be defeated by Liu Kang/Green Lantern in the year 1992 and faced execution by the emperor he swore allegiance to since Goro's victory 500 years ago. He managed to get a second chance from Outworld's Kahn but was defeated again. The sorcerer was not heard from again after that... See also: Shang Tsung on the Mortal Kombat Wiki Fatalities |-|Facelift= Shang Tsung will warp into his opponent's body then proceed to possess them into removing their own head. Once the head pops out, Shang Tsung's head will emerge out of the opponent's body and seemingly take its place. |-|Kitty's Bed Time= Shang Tsung will make a bed of spikes rise from the ground, then morph into Kintaro. The victim will be grabbed with all four of the Shokan warrior's arms, then thrown violently into the needled surface. Triborg - A series of Tekunin Cyber Assassins rolled out by the former grandmaster of the Lin Kuei. Sektor - Gui Oniro is the son of the former Lin Kuei grandmaster. He was the first to be converted into a cyborg assassin as part of the Grandmaster's "Cyber Initiative" for the Lin Kuei, and as such, Sektor was the leader of this new roll-out of warriors. Cyrax - Chike Kenyatta is one of the Lin Kuei's most skilled assassins. A warrior from Batswana and one of the resistors of the Grandmaster's Cyber Initiative. Because of this, he would be the Grandmaster's first target for assimilation. Against his will, he was dragged away to become a robotic abomination, the very thing he vowed to put a stop to. Smoke - Tomas Vrbada is an Enenra warrior originally hailing from then Soviet-occupied Czechoslovakia in the early 1920s. He was the most prominent assassin for the Lin Kuei, having served for over 70 years. However, he would become a victim of the Grandmaster's Cyber Initiative along with Cyrax. Although he fought valiantly, he was no match for his oppressors due to his aging stature. The three of these variants can be customized with three voice and moveset options. See also: Triborg, Sektor, Cyrax, & Smoke on the Mortal Kombat Wiki Fatalities |-|Meat Tenderizer (Sektor Only)= This Fatality is a combination of both Sektor's fatalities from MK3. A large contraption with two crushing platforms will emerge out of Sektor's chest, then situate the opponent in between the contraption. A flamethrower will spew out the middle, charing the victim as they hold the two flat parts together before being inevitably crushed. |-|Dark Web (Cyrax Only)= Cyrax will toss a bomb underneath the victim. Once it explodes, the opponent's upper half will be sent flying before Cyrax sends a holo-net through their body, cutting them up in mid-air. |-|Vaping Issues (Smoke Only)= Smoke will drive his hand into his opponent's back, internally combusting them. He will withdrawal his hand then Vaporshift through their body, causing their skin to deteriorate. Smoke will finish them off with a kick to the chest, gibbing them. |-|It Takes Three (All Three)= This fatality is available to all three Triborg variants. First, Smoke will Vaporshift through his opponent causing them to internally combust, then Cyrax will drop a bomb below their feet causing their body parts to fly all over the place, and finally, Sektor launches a hale of rockets at the severed limbs, removing any remaining trace of the opponent. DC Comics Shazam! - Billy Batson was bestowed upon a wizard's power before the Invasion of Earthrealm long ago. All he had to do was say the word "Shazam!" and his power would activate. His human identity is that of a 12 year old boy who was known to run away from several foster homes. Turns out all he wanted was to find his mother, and he did just that with one little setback. He would find out that his mother deliberately abandoned him because she was a single teen mother who was not strong enough to provide for a child. This meant that Billy had to stop running away and protect his new family with the wizard's power. See also: Shazam! on the DC Database This Character cannot perform fatalities. Green Arrow - Oliver Queen is a skilled archer and fiancée of Black Canary. He comes from a family of heroes who are known as "Team Arrow" and utilizes the same arsenal as him. He was recruited alongside Black Canary and Zatanna into the Justice League sometime after Earthrealm was attacked and became a very prolific member of the group. Some would compare him to Prince Odysseus or Robin Hood in terms of his archery skill, and although this does flatter Oliver, he would rather claim his skill as his own and just continue kicking the asses of Bad Guys everywhere. See also: Green Arrow on the DC Database This Character cannot perform fatalities. Guest Fighters Judge Dredd - Judge Joseph Dredd is a clone of and successor to the "Father of Justice" Chief Judge Fargo of the Mega City One Justice Department, a city under permanent martial law in the distant future. Dredd is a Judge, a mass-produced city official who enforces law and order in Mega City. A cataclysmic mistake brought him far away from his home and into the past, a mistake that Dredd intends to fix using Blaze's power in the final battle. See also: Joseph Dredd on his respective wiki Fatalities |-|I Heard Ya, Hotshot.= Dredd will lacerate his opponent's jaw then take out his flare gun and shoot them in the mouth. The flare will start to combust inside the victim's head before Dredd takes out his baton and sends pieces of the flaming head flying off. |-|I Am The Law= Dredd will strap the victim to his motorcycle, then take them to Mega City, where they are brought to the very top of the Statue of Justice. At which point Dredd will jump off of it and leave the strapped opponent plummeting to their demise once the bike leaps off the structure and crashes back into the arena, exploding upon impact. Johnny Silverhand - A samurai rockstar hailing from Night City, California in the year 2077. Under unknown circumstances, he was put into a computer program to act as some kind of "guide" to the Vice-Ridden city. Not much else is known of him or his origins, but his ability to glitch stuff in kombat makes him a force to be reckoned with. See also: Johnny Silverhand on the Cyberpunk Wiki Fatalities |-|Four Door 404= Silverhand will glitch out his opponent and swap out each of their limbs and body parts into different places. The speed of this process will gradually increase until it freeze-locks the victim, dropping their violated corpse onto the ground. |-|Quadragic= A Quadra V-Tech car will ram into the opponent before stopping right behind them. Silverhand will cuff the victim's leg to a chain hooked to the back of the car, then do some "traveling" along the Night City highway with the scrapping victim before finishing them off by performing a sick drift around some construction zone. During the drift, the victim's body will collide with a pole, splitting them down the waist. Premier Variations Kung Jin - Variant of Green Arrow. Ermac - Variant of Shang Tsung. New Kombat Zones Mortal Kombat The Living Forest (Warrior Pack 1) - A massive forest in Outworld. Haunted by sentient trees who gobble up unsuspecting passers. The Pit (Warrior Pack 2) - The famous pit of death, located on Shang Tsung's island fortress. DC Comics Daily Planet Lobby (Warrior Pack 1) - Superman's current civilian occupation. The parliament building of Metropolis' very own newspaper company. Warner Bros. Movie World (Warrior Pack 2) - A big theme park off the outskirts of Metropolis. The fights themselves take place on a massive concert stage set up for tournaments and special events. MK vs. DC II: The Official ApokoList Included with the Tournament Edition is a full length licensed soundtrack available in the form of a CD, a 12-inch vinyl, and a digital album on iTunes, Google Play Music, and Spotify. It features artists such as Born of Osiris, Coheed and Cambria, Slipknot, Trivium, Veil of Maya, and 15 other currently signed bands. The album was released under a partnership with Roadrunner and Sumerian Records. The Spotify playlist is free to listen even without Tournament Edition. Voice Cast * Daniel Lujan - Nightwolf * Mary Elizabeth McGlynn - Cetrion * Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa - Shang Tsung * David B. Mitchell - Sektor * Ike Amadi - Cyrax * Roman Varshavsky - Smoke * Dwayne Johnson - Orion * Tara Strong - Zatanna * Andrew Kishino - Billy Batson * Alan Tudyk - Green Arrow * Tony Todd - Candyman * Jon St. John - Duke Nukem * Jared Butler - Judge Dredd * Keanu Reeves - Johnny Silverhand See Also * The Mortal Kombat Wiki * The DC Database on Fandom * The Injustice Wiki Category:Video Games Category:Comic Books Category:Comics Category:DC Comics Category:DC Entertainment Category:DC Universe Category:DC video games Category:DC Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Mortal Kombat Games Category:Mortal Kombat Vs. Series Category:Fighting Games Category:Fighting Game Category:Fighting Category:Superhero Games Category:Superheroes Category:Violence Category:Blood Category:Gore Category:Action Games Category:Playstation 5 Category:Playstation 5 Games Category:Xbox Project Scarlett Category:Xbox Project Scarlett Games Category:Microsoft Windows Category:Microsoft Windows games Category:Epic Games Launcher Exclusive Category:NetherRealm Studios Category:NetherRealm Games Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Category:Warner Bros Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Games Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Category:Warner Bros Games Category:DLC